Die Wüste lebt
}} ist eine Nebenquest in Fallout: New Vegas. Zusammenfassung Ranger Ghost, eine Rangerin im Mojave Outpost, ist besorgt, weil Rauchschwaden über der Stadt Nipton in den Himmel steigen. Was ihre Befürchtungen noch verstärkt ist die Tatsache, dass es in letzter Zeit keine Reisenden aus Nipton gab. Ghost möchte, dass man nachsieht, was los ist. Schneller Lösungsweg Detaillierter Lösungsweg Wenn man auf die Stadt zukommt, wird man von einem verrückten Mann namens Oliver Swanick begrüßt, der findet, das Leben ist großartig, weil er die Lotterie gewonnen hat. Geht man weiter in die Stadt, findet man eine Straße, an deren Seite lauter gekreuzigte Pulverbanditen hängen. Links befindet sich der Gemischtwarenladen von Nipton, in dem Boxcars sitzt. Am Ende der Straße liegt das Rathaus von Nipton. Beide Gebäude enthalten einen NPC, der einem die Informationen verrät, die man braucht, um die Quest zu beenden. Innerhalb des Gemischtwarenladen sitzt Boxcars, ein verkrüppelter Pulverbandit, der einem erzählt, was in der Stadt passiert ist. Am Eingang des Rathauses findet man eine Truppe der Legion, angeführt von Vulpes Inculta. Er eröffnet eine Unterhaltung, erzählt, was der Stadt Nipton passiert ist und verschont das Leben des Kuriers, wofür dieser jedoch von den Taten der Legion im Ödland erzählen muss. Das startet die Quest Ein Herz aus Stein. Spricht man danach wieder mit Ranger Ghost, ist die Quest erledigt. Queststufen Hinweise * Man kann diese Quest auch abschließen, wenn man in Nipton war, bevor man den Mojave Outpost das erste Mal besucht hat. Wenn man dort dann mit Ranger Ghost spricht und die Quest erhält, kann man sofort sagen, dass man bereits in Nipton war, wodurch die Quest direkt als erledigt gilt. * Reist man zusammen mit Boone, ist angezogen wie ein Mitglied der RNK oder hat einen schlechten Ruf bei der Legion, greifen Vulpes und seine Männer direkt an anstatt einen Dialog zu eröffnen. * Es bringt einem nur wenig, wenn man die Legionäre tötet. Man verliert die Möglichkeit, Herz aus Stein und weitere Quests zu erledigen, die einem Vulpes Inculta aufträgt. Zusätzlich wird man bei der Legion unbeliebt. Außerdem bekommt man von Ranger Ghost keinen zusätzlichen Bonus, wenn man alle umbringt und man wird bei der RNK nicht beliebter. ** Es ist möglich, alle Legionäre zu töten, wenn man eine Waffe mit Schalldämpfer hat und versteckt ist. Es beeinflusst die Unterhaltung mit Vulpes Inculta nicht im Geringsten und für jeden Abschuss erhält man gutes Karma. * Wenn man mit Vulpes in Nipton spricht, kann man sich bei der Legion einschleimen, indem man sagt, einem gefällt, was sie hier getan hat. * Falls Vulpes Inculta tot ist, wird er durch Gibbon ersetzt. Fehler * If you accept this quest much later in the game (after receiving the quest "Gebt Caesar, was des Caesars ist" outside the Tops casino) and have not engaged Vulpes in front of the Nipton Town Hall until after that (he'll simply engage/disengage conversation), it is possible that you will be unable to complete this quest. Talking to Boxcars only offers the "I'll be going now" option, and thus there is no dialogue to complete the quest. Ghost will continue to ask you to investigate, rendering this quest forever incomplete. ** If this bug is encountered on the PC, it is possible to complete the quest by using the console command . ** Engaging Vulpes and killing all the legionaries also completes the quest. * If you enter the house that Boxcars is in before the initial dialogue with Vulpes, he may not appear and the four legion recruits will just stand in front of the town hall endlessly. * If you manage to kill Vulpes without ever meeting him in Nipton and kill Boxcars before speaking to him there is no way to finish the quest. * If Vulpes is not present (though the legionaries may be), using the console command will place Vulpes in front of the player and he will respond to dialog (note that the legionaries will not follow Vulpes out of Nipton and they may be killed after Vulpes' departure with the subsequent loss of faction standing with the Legion). * Es kann sein das Boxcars nicht mit einem spricht, d. h. man hat nur die Dialog-Option "Ich sollte jetzt gehen" zur Auswahl - hat man einen negativen Ruf bei der Legion ist die Quest fehlgeschlagen, da mann sie nicht lösen kann. en:Keep Your Eyes on the Prize es: Céntrate en la Recompensa ru:В погоне за призом Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas RNK Quests Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Nebenquests